Como si fuese la última vez
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: "Recuerdo que mamá alguna vez dijo que cuando una persona estaba a punto de morir, veía su vida entera pasar frente a sus ojos" Historia para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Karou Everdeen. Madge POV. Muerte de un personaje. Algunas menciones de violencia.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados, así como el universo de Panem, son de la autora Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para satisfacer las eternas preguntas que jamás serán respondidas...**_

_**Este fic es parte del Intercambio: "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El Diente de León" para: Karou Everdeen.**_

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron con pesadez, sentía todos los músculos de mi cuerpo totalmente tensos, como si no hubiese dormido ni un par de minutos. Literalmente todo me dolía, no podía dar un par de pasos sin soltar un débil quejido y no me sentía cómoda de ninguna forma, además de que la cabeza me punzaba constantemente, aunque tomara té y cualquier medicamento que pudiera costearme, el dolor simplemente no desaparecía. Y eso que los medicamentos son un lujo que sólo se usan en un caso extremo aún en nuestro caso.

Me levanté lo más suavemente que pude, pero aun así mis músculos aullaron de dolor, causándome una mueca de dolor. Me vestí lo más despacio y tranquila que pude, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no me ayudaba. La tela la sentía tan pesada como un trozo de madera, y mis dedos parecían romperse al simple contacto.

Me he sentido así desde que se anunció el Vasallaje, porque sabía que eso sólo era el inicio de más problemas. Papá siempre ha tratado de ocultarlo, pero cuando le llegan avisos de que en los otros distritos están habiendo catástrofes, simplemente se derrumba. Apenas hemos comido, y no es porque la comida haga falta. Si bien disminuyo su cantidad, la verdad es que toda ésta tensión que hemos tenido que pasar por el último tiempo no nos deja probar bocado alguno. Se supone que papá no debe revelarnos nada (al fin y al cabo, su esposa y su hija nada tienen que ver con la política de Panem) pero muchas veces es inevitable escuchar una que otra conversación o leer algún recado mal cerrado. El caso es que desde que Katniss y Peeta abolieron la regla de "un solo ganador" se han estado desatando disturbios. La gente se encuentra motivada a alzar la voz porque desde que ambos lograron sobrevivir, abrieron la puerta a que la gente realmente crea que puede haber una ruptura en el gobierno, por ello que se arman las revueltas. Han llegado al punto de que no terminan de entrenar a los futuros agentes de paz, si no que apenas les hacen algunos exámenes físicos y los mandan a apaciguar las cosas a los demás distritos.

Aun así, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por Katniss y Peeta, aunque al parecer su teatro lo llevan bien. Sé que a Katniss la obligaron a seguir con el cuento de "los trágicos amantes del distrito 12" para mantener distraída a la gente, pero aparentemente ya ni siquiera eso sirve. Quizá la revolución siempre estuvo latente desde hace mucho tiempo, lo único que necesitaban era una chispa, una llama… ¿Y quién mejor que "La Chica en Llamas"? Aunque si lo pienso bien, seguramente por ello fue que la apodaron así, porque ella fue la llama que necesitaban de excusa para lograr la revolución. Siento una mezcla de admiración y asco, porque la gente es lo suficientemente inteligente para armar un plan de guerra fingiendo que son ignorantes de cómo funciona Panem en realidad, pero lo suficientemente cobardes para usar a una chica como su imagen de "esperanza", siendo que ella lo único que buscaba era tener feliz y viva a su hermana…

Escucho la voz de papá llamándome, y al notar el toque de desesperación que él no sabe que transmite, me apresuro a ponerme unos zapatos cómodos que uso en casa, y corro a su encuentro. Lo noto nervioso y con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su antes rollizo rostro, ahora pálido y demacrado, con los huesos del cráneo asomándose directamente bajo la piel. Trato de no impactarme por esto, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada si hace más de una semana que está así. Me mira con ligera desesperación y me dice:

–Madge, hija mía. Me temo que hoy no podré estar con ustedes cuando transmitan los Juegos. Hay una junta extraordinaria con todos los alcaldes y no sé cuánto demore. Recuerda que debes cuidar a tu madre, sabes que es un poco… Lenta para entender las cosas– me dijo, tratando de simular una sonrisa que nunca llegaría a sus ojos ante la pequeña burla de la poca inteligencia de mi madre. Al menos no heredé esa "virtud" de ella.

–Descuida papá, sabes que nunca la pierdo de vista. ¿Todo está bien? – hice esa pregunta con el vano intento de tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque dentro de mí sabía que eso no iba a servir de nada.

–Oh, claro que sí hija. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, tú y tu madre estarán bien– esa frase encendió mil alarmas en mi mente ¿Sólo mamá y yo?

– ¿Y tú también, verdad? Estarás a salvo con nosotras, porque no nos dejarías… ¿Verdad?– Una vocecita en mi cabeza sabía que esas palabras solo eran mi consuelo momentáneo, un bálsamo de mentira.

–C-claro que sí, mi Madge. Nunca las dejaría solas. Ahora debo ir a la reunión, no debo tener ni un solo retraso– me dijo, besando tiernamente mi frente, como si fuese la última vez. Yo aguante el suspiro de dolor que apretó mi pecho, y le sonreí con tristeza.

Deseé llorar con todas mis fuerzas, gritar hasta perder la voz, y ese sentimiento me hizo perder un poco más la casi inexistente cordura que me quedaba. Debía ser fuerte por mamá, que aunque siendo mi madre, no puedo dejar de pensar que muchas cosas se le escapan. Aunque quizá al final sí heredé algo de ella, pues no encuentro otra explicación a mis ligeros tropiezos de estupidez momentánea. De esos que provocaron que Gale tuviera una mala impresión de mí, pero creo que eso no es un tema relevante ahora.

Con cuidado de no llorar a medio camino, me dirijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible al cuarto de mis padres, donde mi madre debe estarse recién levantando para hacer su rutina normal de belleza: Asearse, ponerse cremas, maquillarse, peinarse y vestirse. Ella siempre me dice que la belleza siempre es motivo de felicidad, y que si alguien tiene derecho a gozar de la belleza que mamá y yo poseemos, es papá, por ello es que a mí me hace cumplir con su rutina a la par. Pero simplemente hoy no puedo, si me lo dice, simplemente me negaré.

Grande es mi sorpresa al verla levantada y aseada, con una toalla envolviendo su rubio cabello. Ella me sonríe con cierta melancolía y extiende sus brazos hacia mí. Yo me apresuro a llegar a ella, y me abraza con tanto amor que ésta vez creo que no podré reprimir mis lágrimas.

–Mi niña, hoy simplemente quedémonos cómodas y veamos las transmisiones, ¿Te parece? Hoy no estoy de humor para hacer nuestro ritual– me dice, después de besar mi cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

–Claro mamá, busquemos tu ropa favorita– le digo, asintiendo.

La ropa en cuestión es el vestido de estar de mi tía Maysilee, es azul y con detalles bordado en blanco. Al ser de algodón, lo hace cómodo y acogedor; el hecho de que lo quiera usar precisamente hoy, solo aumenta mi sentimiento de angustia. Después de vestirse, ordena a nuestra avox que nos haga un poco de té mientras da la hora de que transmitan los Juegos. Yo bebo con impaciencia, deseando que el té se lleve éste terrible presentimiento que agobia mi pecho.

Pronto comienza el resumen del día anterior, donde Johanna Mason y Beetee Latier se han unido a Katniss, Peeta y Finnick Odair. Después dan una segunda vuelta de los tributos que murieron esta noche, y seguidamente comienzan a transmitir en vivo. Los profesionales que quedan están prácticamente cazando a los chicos, quienes por ahora se han limitado a descansar.

El día pasa volando y esa es otra mala señal que me llama la atención. Nunca había sentido que los días pasasen así de rápido, quizá el simple deseo de querer que todo salga bien te saca de tus tiempos normales. Por momentos me llegan pequeños recuerdos de los momentos que han pasado Katniss y Peeta. Las pocas transmisiones que se han dado públicamente han sido únicamente donde se demuestra la preocupación del uno hacia el otro. Hubo gemidos de enojo cuando por un momento se creía que Finnick atacaría a Katniss, pero después todas las chicas lo amaron; después vino el impacto de Peeta con el campo de fuerza de la arena y donde Katniss casi pierde la razón. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que ella en verdad había desarrollado sentimientos por él, y no era solo un teatro que le obligaban a hacer. Ella estaba realmente desesperada porque creía que Peeta estaba muerto hasta que Finnick logro reanimarlo, con lo que el distrito entero terminó por adorarlo. Todo esto de vez en cuando mantenía calmado al distrito… Pero no a Gale. Yo notaba como enloquecía de enojo al ver que Katniss besaba a Peeta sin reserva alguna, asegurándole que ella lo necesitaba. Veía como la mirada de Gale se encendía de celos y rabia, pero se limitaba a mirar a otro lado, preferentemente a los agentes de paz, seguramente lanzando alguna amenaza o algo similar. Yo sentía pavor al darme cuenta de eso, pues ya una vez lo azotaron por descubrirlo con la caza ilegal, y los agentes ahora no miden las consecuencias; pueden llegar a matar si la ocasión se les presenta.

Pero decidí olvidarme de todas mis preocupaciones porque mamá me necesitaba cuerda. La alianza de Katniss, Peeta, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason y Betee Latier habían trazado ya un plan para acabar con los demás tributos que los acechaban, pero se notaba a leguas que a Katniss ese plan no le gustaba, especialmente porque requería que ella y Peeta no estuviesen juntos. Vimos como Katniss le proponía terminar la alianza, y Peeta accedía. Llego la noche y el plan dio comienzo; Katniss y Johanna Mason recorrieron la zona donde ellos se resguardaban en el enorme árbol, y de pronto se escuchó un grito. Hubo mucho caos, apenas lograban enfocar bien a Katniss, la cual aulló de dolor de un momento a otro. Johanna Mason la había atacado, confirmando las conjeturas de Katniss.

Katniss corrió al encuentro con Beetee, casi desmayado. Le murmuro algo a Katniss, con lo que ella enrolló la punta de su flecha con el alambre y apunto directamente hacia arriba. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cuál era su plan?

Apenas si tuve tiempo para reaccionar, porque en cuanto el rayo cayó y Katniss lanzó la flecha hacia arriba, la pantalla se puso negra y no se escuchó más. Mamá estaba agitada, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y llenos de miedo. De inmediato me tomó de la mano y se levantó con agilidad, mirándome.

–Hija, debemos salir de aquí– me dijo con urgencia, a lo cual mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma desbocada, el pánico amenazaba con invadirme.

– ¿P-pero qué pasa, mamá? – logré preguntar, pero ella no respondió. Negó con la cabeza y llamo a gritos a nuestra avox.

– ¡Zerenna! ¡Zerenna! ¡Ven, pronto! – y Zerenna apareció con la mirada llena de pánico, asintiendo con tanta rapidez que podría causar gracia en una situación que no fuera esa.

–Escúchame bien Zerenna, ésta será la última orden que te daré, pero debes cumplir al pie de la letra, ¿Entendido? – Zerenna asintió frenéticamente, con una especie de emoción.

–Cuida a Madge pase lo que pase. Llévatela al Edificio de Justicia y busquen ayuda. Tienes prohibido separarte de ella, protégela como sea. Ahora vayan, ¡Ya! – mamá besó mi frente, como cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas. Yo intenté negarme a todo lo que le ordenaba a Zerenna, pero ella me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo:

–Madge, mi hija. Te amo, jamás lo dudes ni pienses que nunca lo hice. Te deseé con toda mi alma y me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo. Vayan, antes de que sea tarde– Mamá me empujaba hacia Zerenna, quien usaba todas sus fuerzas para alejarme de mamá, pero yo forcejeaba por igual.

– ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Papá vendrá por nosotras, lo sé! – no me había enterado de en qué momento las lágrimas se habían hecho partícipes en mi desesperación, pero ahí estaban, fluyendo y obstruyendo mi vista, desesperándome aún más porque lo único que notaba era que mamá estaba cada vez más lejos de mí.

De un momento a otro, en medio de mis berridos, Zerenna y yo ya estábamos en la calle, y ésta era un caos. Me quede petrificada al ver cómo la gente corría desesperadamente para salvar sus vidas. Escuchaba gritos a lo lejos, gente aullando por sus seres queridos, ni siquiera veía a los agentes de paz. Nuevamente sentí los tirones de Zerenna y forcejeé un poco más. A pesar de verse pequeña, Zerenna posee una fuerza mayor a la mía, lo cual me sorprendió y por ello me dejé arrastrar un par de metros más.

Fue entonces que logré captar una voz conocida, una voz que había escuchado toda mi vida, cantándome y leyéndome cuentos para dormir, halagándome por mi belleza y repitiéndome cuanto me amaba.

– ¡Madge! ¡Hija mía, te amo! – Usando la fuerza que creí no existía en mí hacía tan sólo un par de minutos, me solté de las pequeñas garritas de Zerenna, y corrí despavoridamente hacia papá, aunque nuevamente Zerenna me había alcanzado. Fue entonces que el mundo desapareció en un instante y solo dejó el dolor existiendo en la tierra. Una fuerte explosión me aventó hacia atrás, causando que cayera sin protección alguna. Mi cabeza se golpeó con mucha fuerza en el suelo, rebotando un par de veces. Lo único que lograba ver era el cielo nocturno, mientras a lo lejos captaba algunas voces que no reconocía de primer momento. Sentía la cabeza muy caliente, y deduje que sería la sangre escurriendo por mi cabello, quizá la señora Everdeen podría ayudarme a curarla, pero primero necesitaba curar a mamá y pa…

– ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡NOOO! – Me levante como por arte de magia, ignorando por completo las heridas que cubrían a mi cuerpo por completo. La que antes había sido mi enorme casa, mi refugio contra el dolor que el distrito tenía que pasar a diario, había desaparecido por completo. En cambio, lo único que se lograba ver era una mansión destruida, incendiada, exterminada. Ya nada quedaba del glorioso poder que inspiraba tan solo con verla, había desaparecido junto con mis padres… Aquellos que me dieron la vida, me cuidaron y educaron, habían muerto de la forma más violenta posible.

Después de desgañitarme llamándolos, me deje caer de rodillas, dejando que se incrustasen vidrios y trozos de ladrillos rotos. Lloré como nunca había llorado hasta el momento, dejando salir todo mi dolor por no haber estado con mis padres en su último momento… Egoístas…

Mis ojos hicieron un pequeño recorrido alrededor de los escombros que me rodeaban, y logré ver una manita que hacía tan solo unos minutos había pensado como "garrita". Levanté la mirada y mi boca se abrió en una expresión de asombro. El cuerpecito de Zerenna yacía tendido en el suelo, su cuerpo parodiando tétricamente un muñeco, las piernas torcidas como si fuese el dibujo de una muñeca corriendo, sus brazos extendidos como si estuviese volando. No quise ver mucho, pero su cabeza estaba recostada hacia un lado, y más allá se notaba un gran charco de sangre. No indague más, pero supuse que gran parte de su cráneo se había roto.

Haciendo acopio de fuerza, me levante como pude, ignorando el nuevo dolor de mi cuerpo. Con todas mis fuerzas ignore el pequeño cadáver de la dulce Zerenna, quien siempre me cuidó cuando mamá salía a cenar con papá, y fue como una hermana para mí. La gente gritaba con más desesperación que antes, pues aparentemente el distrito ya se hallaba bajo un ataque más mortífero que simplemente destruir la casa del alcalde. Me moví como pude, logré llegar al famoso Quemador. La gente era tan egoísta que se detenían a robar antes de salir disparados a un refugio, pero muchos de ellos eran alcanzados por más bombas, e incluso algunos comenzaron a ser detenidos por la fuerza de las balas.

Fue entonces que logré ver a Gale. Gritaba desesperado, llamando a más gente que pudiese salvar. Quise gritar para que me notara y me ayudara, pero mi voz se había terminado, la garganta me raspaba tanto que me era imposible hablar. No me había dado cuenta de que me encontraba sentada sino hasta que hice un esfuerzo descomunal para levantarme. Mis pies se movieron por mera inercia, ignorando todo lo demás. No más dolor, no más lágrimas, no más odio. Mi cuerpo se acercaba lentamente a Gale, quien no daba muestras de haberme notado. Lo más curioso era que Gale parecía moverse en cámara lenta, incluso veía como su cabello se agitaba suavemente conforme él se movía. Hasta creo ver la capa de sudor y mugre que cubre su rostro.

Recuerdo que mamá alguna vez dijo que cuando una persona estaba a punto de morir, veía su vida entera pasar frente a sus ojos. Así que me prepare para ver mi vida, desde mi niñez hasta el momento en que me di cuenta de que Gale buscaba sobrevivientes. En cambio, lo que comencé a ver fue a mí misma, en una versión desdibujada de mi cuarto. Era tan pequeña como una muñeca de porcelana, con las mejillas rosadas y el cuerpo ligeramente regordeto. Papá estaba conmigo, riendo sin pena alguna, escondiéndose tras mi peluche favorito, para después fingir que me asustaba. Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro sin poder detenerla, mientras sentía un dolor fugaz en el pecho. Después esa niña (que era yo, claro) creció un poco más, y la habitación se esfumo para dar paso a un trozo de lo que simulaba un parque, con pasto y arboles estratégicamente acomodados para que el sol no dañara la vista de uno. Ahí estaba yo, corriendo mientras perseguía una mariposa de colores brillantes. Papá y mamá no prestaban mucha atención; sin embargo, de un momento a otro tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí al suelo con fuerza, causándome un gran moretón en la rodilla. Por ende, comencé a llorar con dolor, mientras que mis padres atendían mi herida con rapidez. Mamá besaba mi cabeza con mucho cuidado y papá limpiaba el ligero raspón que tenía. _"Nada grave"_, comentó, dándome un beso en la frente. Nuevamente sentí un dolor fugaz, ésta vez en una pierna, pero lo ignoré, porque la imagen estaba cambiando de nueva cuenta. Ahora estaba un poco más grande que antes, y estaba en la escuela. Lo sé porque recuerdo el viejo salón de clases. De hecho, ahí estaban Peeta y Katniss, y una sonrisa acudió a mi rostro infantil. Ya entonces, Peeta no lograba quitarle la mirada de encima a la pequeña Katniss, que en ese tiempo no era tan seria. Más dolor, ahora en mi hombro, nuevamente ignorado. Ahora iba a un tiempo más adelante, con trece años. Katniss ya había perdido a su padre, y yo simplemente no encontraba fuerzas para hablarle y decirle que lo lamentaba. Así que lo único que atine a hacer fue a sentarme a su lado mientras era la hora del receso. Ella me miró lanzando una clara advertencia: _"No hables, no me toques o lo pagarás"_; sin embargo me limite a estar con ella, sonriendo internamente, mientras sentía una ráfaga de dolor atravesar mi estómago. Me daba vergüenza, pero el siguiente recuerdo era algo tan personal y estúpido, que me alegraba verlo solo yo. Mis antiguas amigas que venían de visita del distrito dos se habían quedado en mi casa para una pijamada. En algún momento habíamos salido al patio y comenzado a jugar a "verdad o reto", donde usábamos una botella y al girarla, a quien la boquilla de la botella la señalara, tendría que escoger entre decir una verdad o cumplir un reto, fuese el que fuese. Ya habían pasado un par de rondas, y en ellas yo había confesado mi gusto hacia cierto chico, y un par de retos, me encontraba bastante feliz, pues a pesar de las apariencias, yo me divertía con ellas. Claro que me encantaba estar con Katniss, porque sabía que ella no me juzgaba por ser la hija del alcalde, pero a veces necesitaba reír con fuerza y sentirme aceptada, así fuera por obligación de los demás estar conmigo. Así que cuando la boquilla de la botella quedó hacia mí, decidí hacerme la valiente y elegir un reto. Como Shiny era la que tenía que elegir mi reto, me miro con una sonrisa que me pareció macabra, y dictaminó: _"Te reto a que le des un beso al primer chico que pase por aquí"_. Yo me puse nerviosa por un momento, pero después pensé que ningún chico de nuestra edad o mayor pasaría a esas horas por ahí, la mayoría están en sus casas. Así que confié y dije que sí, pero no contaba con lo que sucedería. Gale pasó caminando y Shiny fue corriendo a él para proponerle un trato mientras Goldyn me sujetaba para que yo no me negara, pues al verlo mi rostro enrojeció de forma rápida, y fue lo que le dio a Shiny la oportunidad de hablar con él. Shiny le propuso a Gale un simple trato: Si él accedía a dar un beso a una de sus amigas mientras sus ojos estaban vendados, ella le daría diez monedas. Era casi un absurdo para un chico de la Veta recibir tanto dinero por una tontería, pero Gale necesitaba con urgencia ese dinero, así que a regañadientes aceptó. Shiny le vendó los ojos y lo atrajo hacia mí, mientras yo negaba y evitaba hablar. Pero Goldyn me amenazó mostrándome unas tijeras filosas (si me negaba, me cortarían el cabello como ellas quisiesen, y yo amaba mi cabello) así que me acerqué suavemente, y le di un suave beso a Gale. Una sensación de ligereza invadió mi cuerpo, como si estuviese flotando en una burbuja o parada en una nube. Él no me rechazó, y de hecho creo que por un momento me correspondió, pero de improviso él se alejó, lanzando el pañuelo al aire mientras se iba, con las monedas en el bolsillo.

Mis ojos se desconectaron de ese último recuerdo porque mi cuerpo nuevamente caía al suelo. Sin embargo, una nueva sonrisa asaltaba mis labios, pues frente a mí apareció una bella imagen en forma de fotografía: Mamá, Papá, Gale y un par de hermosos bebés que entre Gale y yo cargábamos. Creo que por un momento escuché a alguien llamarme desesperadamente, pero en mi mente le di la voz de Gale, mientras cerraba mis ojos. Suspire como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía en mi vida, mientras escuchaba que algo impactaba contra el suelo. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Yo tenía demasiado sueño. Y mi familia me esperaba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, la verdad es que tuve un cúmulo de emociones escribiendo ésto. Madge me encanta porque es un personaje apenas mencionado, que creo que habría tenido muchas oportunidades de brillar si Suzanne se lo hubiese permitido. Así que, como Karou lo pidió, decidí dar un punto medio entre la desgracia de morir, pero con un bálsamo que lo hiciera menos doloroso.

Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo (¡Sí, me he estado diviertiendo éstos días haciendo shipping de Gale/Madge, soy muy obvia!). Cualquier comentario es bien recibido :D

¡Saludos!

Nos leeremos en otra historia :3


End file.
